percy jackson and the final battle
by huafeng
Summary: just my version of the final book. has nothing to do with the last olympian. my first fanfic so be nice xD
1. I get smashed in the head

**Discla****imer: i do not own the PJO series**

**Chapter 1**

I was standing in the middle of a big grass field. I didn't even stop to think how I got there. A figure was approaching me. From the top, the figure looked normal, butwhen I looked down, I saw that it wasn't wearing any pants. Where the feet were supposed to go, there were cloven hooves.

"Percy!" it called. I realized with a start that it was my best friend: Grover the satyr. He seemed panicked.

"Grover! What's wrong?" I asked. Grover was looking desperate now.

"Something big happened at camp! Monsters are going to attack you right now! Get to camp right away!" he cried. Before I could respond. The ground below me cracked. Suddenly, I was falling into a pool of blood.

_You cannot escape me, hero._ A voice spoke in my mind. I recognized it. It was the voice of Kronos, the titan lord. I panicked. I was plummeting toward the pool of blood and realized that it was covered with dead bodies: Bodies of my friends. This is just a dream, I told myself, but I felt my whole body shivering at the sight. I landed with a splash into the pool. I realized that although I was the son of Poseidon, the sea god, I was still drowning.

"NO!" I cried.

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!" a voice called out. It was distant. I woke up and found myself facing my mom. She scanned me, looking confused. Then I remembered the dream.

"Mom! We need to get to camp right away!" I cried. I started getting my stuff.

"But-" The door creaked opened. I signaled for my mother to hide. I pulled out my ballpoint pen and uncapped it. It grew into a 3 feet long celestial bronze sword. My prize possession, the sword that saved me more times than I could count. I catched a glimpse of the enemy and saw four, eight feet tall giants with wild eyes and pointy teeth. Laistrygonian giants. They were carrying iron clubs and looked like they wanted to pulverize someone. I lunged at one and it immediately shimmered into dust from contact with celestial bronze. Another one tried to smash me, but I parried and sent my sword straight through the monster's heart. I was starting to feel uneasy now. If Kronos really wanted to get me, he would send something better than this. Suddenly, an intensifying pain appeared on my right arm. I looked and saw gallons of blood pouring out. I let myself be distracted, and a giant smashed his club on my head. I collapsed. Maybe this was the place I would die, and Nico would control the prophecy, I thought sadly. Someone magically appeared in front of me, holding a green sword. A poisoned sword. He was wearing an eye patch. I recognized him from the labyrinth: Ethan Nakamura. A son of Nemesis, the god of revenge. He was holding a blue Yankees cap, Annabeth's magic cap. I felt my chest fill with anger, but then another giant smashed me on the head and I blacked out, thinking that this might be my last moment alive.


	2. I learn something

**Chapter 2**

**i think i did better than the last chapter -.-**

**i don't own PJO series  
**

"Percy! Percy!" A voice called out. I wasn't dead. Something poured into my mouth. It tasted like liquid chocolate chip cookies: Nectar of the gods. I opened my eyes, half expecting to see my friend, Annabeth. Instead, I saw a middle-aged guy with curly brown hair and a scraggly beard, Chiron, the camp's activity director. He was really a centaur, but he mostly appears in a wheelchair. Standing next to him was my best friend, Grover. He was holding a plate full of nectar and ambrosia, food of the gods. I could tell he was nervous because he was nibbling off a piece of the plate. Chiron noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning, Percy." He smiled.

"What happened?" I asked. The giant must've hit me hard, because my voice was weak.

"Grover came as soon as you passed out. He saved you." I looked at Grover. Without friends like him, I wouldn't be alive.

"Thanks, G-Man." Grover looked really proud of himself. Then I remembered something.

"Where's Annabeth?" Chiron's smile instantly faded. Something was wrong.

"Not in San Francisco." Grover muttered. My heart sank. I gulped.

"Where is she then?" I almost didn't want to know the answer.

"I don't know" Chiron said. He was looking out the window. Dark clouds were gathering around the camp. I knew that if there was a storm, the camp's magical borders would fend it off, but it made me nervous.

"What happened?" I asked.

"In early January, I sent Annabeth on a quest to spy on Kronos's forces. Her mother, Athena, disapproved and said that Hades would be perfect for the job because of his Helm of Darkness. Hades pointed out that he had already attempted it, but it seems that Kronos is using telekhines to sense any god coming." I was suprised that the telekhines could sense Hades even with his Helm of Darkness on.

"But why Annabeth? Why not let the Stoll brothers do it? People from the Hermes cabin would probably stand a better chance!"

Chiron looked at me as if I were playing dumb. "Child, what does Annabeth have that the Stoll brothers doesn't?" I thought for a while.

"The invisibility cap!" I cried.

"Yes, Annabeth have sent us numerous Iris Messages. She told us that Kronos is working on a secret weapon against the gods. However, two days ago…" Chiron stopped. I got a feeling that something went terribly wrong.

"Annabeth got caught didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, Percy, in the middle of an Iris Message." I let the words sink in. Annabeth was caught. I remembered when Ethan Nakamura used her cap to surprise me. I was angry, angry at Chiron for not doing anything about it, angry at Annabeth for getting caught. I mean, she's the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. She should be smart enough not to get caught, right? I got up. Chiron stared at me. I went for the door.

"I'm going to the Oracle." I said. Chiron looked sad and I felt kind of sorry for that, but I had to save Annabeth, and nothing was going to stop me.

I went up to the attic in the Big House. It was blanketed with trophies of war that people couldn't fit in their cabins. I averted my eyes to a mummy of a woman.

_I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach, seeker and ask._

**ok so how did i do? did i do better than the first chapter?**


	3. The Prophecy

**This chapter is just about the prophecy. I sorta rushed it so... yeah.**

**im not the best author in the world  
**

**I do not own PJO series  
**

_I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach, seeker and ask._ I gulped. It was now or never.

"How can I save Annabeth?" I asked. I remembered the time two years ago, when Annabeth was captured by the manticore Dr. Thorn. When I asked the Oracle then, it paid me no heed. I hope that wasn't going to happen again. Green mist poured out of its mouth. An image of Annabeth and a huge, 10 feet tall guy dressed in green overalls appeared.

"You shall travel west to the land of stone," the huge guy said in the same voice that the Oracle used.

"Attempt to save everyone you known," Annabeth said. I felt nervous at that line.

"Bring things back from the ends of time," the guy said.

"And retrieve something that was once mine," Annabeth said. The mist disappeared. I stood there, wondering what the Oracle meant by "retrieve something that was once mine." It could be something that was once Annabeth's. But then again, the Oracle said it, so it might be something that was once the Oracle's. I sighed. No use trying to figure it out on my own. I headed toward the door. Better let Chiron try to piece it all together.

**i kno its short. i kno its short. read and review plz xD**


	4. Quest

**Its Chapter 4**

**Im a bad author**

**have a good day xD  
**

"Interesting" was the first thing Chiron said. I noticed that he looked a little dubious. "Are you sure that's what the Oracle said?" I nodded. It seemed a little weird that my prophecy wasn't in it, but maybe because this quest would end before my prophecy took place. Chiron sighed. "I guess I have to let you go on a quest now."

"But I still don't know what the prophecy means!" I exclaimed. I asked Chiron like a thousand times before but he didn't tell me.

"The thing is, Percy, I don't know what it means either." I was shocked. Chiron, the guy who trained Hercules, the guy who had three thousand years of knowledge, didn't know what the prophecy means? I doubted it.

"So how do we start then?" I asked. I hoped he would know the answer.

"Travel west to the land of stone." He replied. Like I knew where the land of stone was. "The land of stone…" he mused.

"Where is that?"

"I don't know." I stared at him skeptically. "Lets talk about this later, Percy, you still need to choose the two friends that will accompany you on this quest." I almost forgot about that. I went outside to search for Grover. He was talking to Juniper.

"Hey, G-Man!" I called. He said something to Juniper and she left. "Find any new wild places yet?"

"Not yet, but we're still looking." He said. "You wanted me to come with you on a quest?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I can come." He said. "But now we need one other person…" I racked my brains. Who would be perfect for this quest?

"Tyson!" I exclaimed. Grover looked confused.

"But isn't he working with the Cyclopes?"

"He was going to, but my dad decided that it would be better for him to stay here and protect me." I responded.

"Where is he then?" That was the problem. That big guy was everywhere. I had a pretty good idea where he went though…

"I think he's at the Hepheastus cabin." Sure enough we found him there and he agreed to go on the quest. We went over to Chiron and asked him if he figured out what the prophecy meant. He still didn't and he agreed to Iris Message us if he did.

"Argus will meet you at the hill tomorrow at dawn." Chiron said. "Good luck!"

**Chapter 4 is over**

**send me ur opinion**

**anything is welcome  
**


End file.
